veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
VeggieTales (ZachKammeyerProductionz Style)
Cast Main *Larry the Cucumber as Himself (in his Go!Animate universe design (2006)) *Bob the Tomato - Big Bird (from: Sesame Street (1962/69)) (cartoon only) *Junior Asparagus - Berlioz (from: The AristoCats (1970)) *Laura Carrot - Marie (from: The AristoCats (1970)) *Archibald Asparagus - Grover (from: Sesame Street (1962/69)) (cartoon only) (red only) *Jimmy Gourd - Copper (from: The Fox and the Hound (1981)) *Jerry Gourd - Tod (from: The Fox and the Hound (1981)) *Petunia Rhubarb - Stella (from: Over the Hedge (2006)) (cartoon only, instead of CGI) *Pa Grape - Winnie the Pooh (from: Winnie the Pooh (1964)) *Madame Blueberry - Madame Bovary (from: Madame Bovary (1836)) *Mr. Lunt - Rabbit (from: Winnie the Pooh (1964)) *Mr. Nezzer - Clifford (from: Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-03)) *Jean-Claude Pea - Chip (from: Mickey Mouse (1928)) *Phillipe Pea - Dale (from: Mickey Mouse (1928)) Recurring *Scallion #1 - Bowser (from: Nintendo (2001)) *Scallion #2 as Himself *Scallion #3 as Himself *Dad Asparagus - O'Malley (from: The AristoCats (1970)) *Mom Asparagus - Duchess (from: The AristoCats (1970)) *Scooter - Merlin (from: The Sword in the Stone (Xmas 1963)) *Annie - Penny (from: The Rescuers (1977)) Minor *Percy Pea - Piglet (from: Winnie the Pooh (1964)) Episodes Season 1 (1993-2003) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? *Are You My Neighbor? *Big Bird, Berlioz & Larry (Rack, Shack & Benny) *Berlioz and the Giant (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *The Moose that Saved Christmas (The Toy that Saved Christmas) *Very Silly Songs! *Larry-Boy! and the Dinosaur from Outer Space! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Larry and the Big Wall! (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madame Bovary (Madame Blueberry) *The End of Silliness? *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Lioness (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *King Bugs and the Ducky (King George and the Ducky) *Pocahontas... The Girl Who Became Queen (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Berlioz the Kindly Viking (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *Grover: Sing-Along Songs and More! (Jonah: Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Grover: A VeggieTales Movie (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *The Star of Christmas *The Wonderful World of Autotainment! *The Ballad of Larry (The Ballad of Little Joe) Season 2 (2004-2014) *An Easter Carol *A Chick's Tale (A Snoodle's Tale) *Bull of the Opera (Sumo of the Opera) *Big Bird and Larry's How to Draw! (Bob and Larry's How to Draw!) *Larry and the Great Pie War (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Lord of the Beans *Sheerluck Cuke and the Golden Ruler (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *LarryBoy and the Bad Sea Witch (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Larry: Tuba Warrior (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Larry and the Big Exit (Moe and the Big Exit) *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *God Made You Special *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Sing-Along Songs and More! *Lessons From the Sock Drawer *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Big Bird and Larry's Big River Rescue (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Pooh and the Amazing Promise (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Saint Nicholas *Berliozstachio (Pistachio) *Sweetpea Lola (Sweetpea Beauty) *It's a Meaningful Life *Twas The Night Before Easter *Marie and the Popstar (Princess and the Popstar) *God Loves You Very Much *If I Sang a Silly Song *Larry Good And His Not-So Merry Men (Robin Good And His Not-So Merry Men) *The Penniless Princess *The League of Incredible Cartoon Animals (The League of Incredible Vegetables) *The Little House That Stood *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Cartoon Animals in Space: The Final Frontier (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *Walrus Night Fever (Celery Night Fever) *Beauty and the Beet New Series *VeggieTales in the House (2014) Season 3 (2015) *Pooh's Ark (Noah's Ark) Logos *1993-1997 *1998-2008 *2009-2014 *2015 Theme Songs Season 1 *1994 (epic)-1997 (1993-1994 clips) *1993 (epic) (1993 clips) *1998 (epic)-2000 (1995-1997 clips) *2001 (epic)-2003 (1995-2000 clips) Season 2 *2004 (epic)-2006 (1995-2004 clips) *2007 (epic)-2009 (1995-2006 clips) *2010 (epic)-2013 (1995-2010 clips) *(epic)2014 Season 3 *2015 (epic) (1993-2014 pictures) Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales parodies Category:ZachKammeyerProductionz